


Gorgeous (beyond all measure)

by baevenreyes



Series: Trampoline Park AU [36]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baevenreyes/pseuds/baevenreyes
Summary: Kara’s a month from seventeen when Lena realizes that her girlfriend is really, really hot. Like, ridiculous amounts of hot. So stupidly, stupidly, hot.orLena and Kara want to take their relationship to the next level.





	Gorgeous (beyond all measure)

**Author's Note:**

> So, a looooott of people were asking for Lena and Kara's first time. I did my best, lol. Enjoy!
> 
> This one’s dedicated to my best friend, who’s writing some exams at med school next week. You’ve got this, bro!
> 
> PSA: Please let me know if there's anything else I need to tag :)

Kara’s a month from seventeen when Lena realizes that her girlfriend is really, _really_ hot. Like, ridiculous amounts of hot. So stupidly, _stupidly,_ hot.

Of course, they’ve been dating for almost four years at this point, and Lena’s had a crush for even longer, so she’s intimately aware of how attractive Kara is, of how beautiful and sweet and adorable she is.

But on a random day near the end of their junior year, Kara comes home from soccer practice sweaty and smiling, and proceeds to take off her shirt the second the front door closes behind her – leaving her in nothing but a sports bra and soccer shorts, and leaving Lena suddenly unable to pick up her jaw from the floor. God, there’s so much _skin_. Kara doesn’t even notice that Lena’s sitting at the kitchen counter keeping Eliza company while she starts dinner; doesn’t even look their way as she wipes her forehead with her shirt, making her way to the stairs. Lena gulps at the sight of her abs tightening as she yells over her shoulder in the direction of the kitchen.

“Hey Mom! I’m just gonna grab a quick shower before Lena comes home!”

And suddenly Lena’s not just _so very_ attracted to Kara – and let’s be honest, definitely turned on – but undeniably in love. Because Kara sees this as Lena’s home, too, sees Lena as a part of her family, and Lena didn’t dare to ever dream that she would have anything like this.

“Honey, Lena’s already here!” Eliza yells back, and Kara spins around with a grin on her face.

“Lee! You aren’t usually here when I come home from soccer, what a pleasant surprise!”

 _Your abs are a pleasant surprise._ “Yeah, hi, debate ended early today.”

She’s very proud of herself for getting that sentence out of her mouth. And then Kara just _walks over,_ still shirtless and not even trying to cover up, and leans down to kiss Lena’s cheek.

“I’m glad it did, Wednesdays suck, I hardly get to see you before dinner.”

It’s sweet and perfect and so very _Kara,_ the chaste kiss on the cheek and the adorable smile, but it is _so_ not what Lena wants - she’d even go so far as to say _needs_ \- right now. Kara and her ridiculous abs are just so _close,_ and she’s sweaty but the smell really isn’t terrible, and her fingertips are ghosting along Lena’s waist as if she can’t _not_ touch her, and it’s all a little too much for Lena’s little gay heart to handle.

“Yeah it’s nice to see your abs – I mean – you – I like – how – I give up on speaking the English language until you put those away.” She gestures at Kara’s general abdominal area, and Kara laughs, which does _not_ help Lena’s whole situation. (Why is her girlfriend so _hot_?)

Lena expects a blush, expects Kara to try to cover up and stammer and be adorable. Her mom is present after all, except that when Lena looks back around to where Eliza was a second ago, her girlfriend’s mother is no longer standing at the stove. Kara’s grin turns into a smirk, and Lena swears she flexes a little.

“See something you like, babe?” Kara says, leaning closer, and Lena gulps again. The hand on her waist grows firmer, squeezing slightly, causing her to arch into Kara the tiniest bit. She’s pretty sure she has to hold in a whimper.

And _oh._

She’s seen sweet Kara, protective Kara, scared Kara, tired Kara, in love Kara, and loved all of them. But a confident, sexy Kara? _Shirtless?_ This might just be the death of her.

_Fuck._

***

After the whole accidentally-taking-off-her-shirt-in-front-of-Lena thing (which Kara is really, really proud of herself for leaning into, by the way, even though her heart was beating out of her chest and her go-to reaction was to cover up and run away) Kara notices that Lena grows a lot bolder when they make out. Her hands wander more – Kara’s a _big_ fan of the way Lena tends to scratch along her abs under her shirt, as well as the way she kisses her neck now – open mouthed and teasing, her tongue and her teeth making regular appearances. Like right now, and Kara’s _really_ not complaining. But it is making her feel things, and it makes her want to _do_ things, and they haven’t really talked about it, and consent is really important, so…

“Hm, Lena, babe?”

Lena hums, but continues kissing her neck, making it all the way down to her collarbone before Kara manages to garner the strength to try again. (Don’t judge her, okay, Lena is _gorgeous,_ and it’s really difficult to ask her to stop when Kara doesn’t actually really  _want_ her to stop.)

“Lee, baby, maybe we should… slow down, uhm…”

Lena’s off her lap like a shot, on the other end of the couch in a second. Her eyes are huge in what looks like guilt, she’s breathless, and her cheeks are a beautiful pink, but _that’s not the point right now, Kara, come on._

“I’m so sorry, Kara, I don’t want to pressure you into anything, I mean, I’m all about consent, you know, I’d never do anything you don’t want, wait. When did I open your shirt? I’m so sorry, Kara, I – “

Kara looks down her own body to see her button-up shirt open, her bra exposed, and blushes. She really hadn’t even noticed, she’d been way too distracted by the things Lena’s mouth was doing to her neck. And it’s not like she doesn’t want Lena to take off her shirt. She just wants to make sure it’s what Lena wants, too.

“I can’t say I’m complaining, actually.”

“I’m so sorry, Kara, I’ll try to keep my hormones in check. I just-“

“Whoa, Lee, don’t worry, okay?” She scoots closer to Lena, softly taking her hand and lacing their fingers together, but staying far enough away that she’s not too tempted to just dive back in. (Who is she kidding, she could never be far enough away for that.) “I want this, too… I want… you, I just. We should talk about it, first, right? Make sure we’re on the same page?”

“That’s… yeah. We should do that. Talk about. Uhm. Taking this, uh, further.”

“Is this supposed to be this awkward?” Kara giggles nervously, and starts playing with Lena’s fingers, unable to look the other girl in the eye.

“I guess. We’re… we want to, and we haven’t, and, I mean, this is…”

“We can figure this out together, right? We’re… us.”

“Yeah,” Lena smiles, nervously. “A good start might be for you to button your shirt back up, so I can, uhm…”

“Concentrate?” Kara grins, shy all of a sudden, buttoning up her shirt.

“Yeah,” Lena smiles softly, and the way she blushes is adorable, and Kara can feel herself falling even more for this girl. “You’re like stupidly hot, do you know that? It’s very unfair and very distracting.”

Kara thinks Lena’s fake annoyance is adorable, and she scoots slightly closer. “Yeah? Well, you’re gorgeous, and it’s just as distracting, I promise you.”

They sit there, grinning at each other like idiots and suddenly all Kara can think about is kissing Lena again. And so, she does.

It isn’t long before Lena’s hands are under her shirt again. Kara hums, deepening the kiss and pulling her girlfriend into her lap. She takes a page from Lena’s book and turns her attention to her girlfriend’s neck. Lena whimpers, but she’s the one who stops them this time.

“Maybe I should go do some homework or something, until I calm down and can keep my hands to myself long enough for us to talk about this like adults.”

Kara gulps, because Lena’s sitting in her lap looking thoroughly kissed, and yet still _extremely_ kissable, and yeah, she should agree. She’s definitely incapable of a serious conversation right now.

“That’s… a good idea. I really can’t concentrate on anything but you when you look like this.”

Lena blushes, and it’s adorable, and it’s all Kara can do not to kiss her again. Lena dodges her inevitable attempt, giggling.

“Homework it is, then.”

She gets off Kara’s lap and with a final smile over her shoulder, heads up the stairs to her room. Kara lets out a breath, falling back into the couch. She’s breathless and she can’t sit still and she’s dangerously close to just following Lena up the stairs and finishing what they started.

She’s going to have to talk to Alex.

***

Alex opens her door to find her sister standing there, a nervous smile on her face, wringing her hands. Kara’s not making eye contact for more than two seconds, and there’s already a blush creeping up from her neck. This can only mean one thing.

“Oh no. Are you here to ask me about sex?”

Kara’s smile turns sheepish at Alex’s groan, and Alex reluctantly stands aside so her sister can enter the apartment. Both of them weave through the many boxes filling the space.

“Excuse the boxes, we’re in the process of packing to move to the new house,” says as she heads to the kitchen.

“It’s okay.”

Kara sits down at the kitchen counter, still nervously fiddling with her fingers, and unable to look up. Her leg’s bouncing up and down and her shoulders are tense, and Alex sighs.

“Kara.”

“Alex.”

“This is going to be awkward whether we want it to be or not, okay? I want to do it right, and I’m really glad that you felt you could come to me with this, honestly. And yeah, it’s going to be _hella_ awkward, but we’re sisters, and I really am here for you.” She drops a hand on Kara’s shoulder, and Kara leans into the touch.

“Thanks, Alex.”

“Okay, so,” Alex says, once they both have a mug of hot chocolate in hand, “what brought this on? Did something happen? Are you guys… active?”

“No!” Kara says, blushing even more, and this is going to be a long conversation. “I mean, we want – we’re talking about – we want to have… it.”

Alex laughs, happy for the familiarity of her little sister’s rambling in this brand new situation.

“Kara, if you can’t say the word ‘sex’, you probably shouldn’t be having it.”

“I can say it. Sex.” Kara grins, proud of herself.

“Now use it in a sentence,” Alex says, smug.

“What – I – you – ugh. Okay. I want to have sex with Lena, okay?” Kara covers her face with her hands, and her ears are blood red.

“Great, now that you’ve admitted it, we can get to talking about it,” Alex says, clapping her hands together and smiling. Kara returns it, still shy, but her eyes are shining the way they only ever do when she’s with Lena, or thinking about her.

“You’ve got it bad, huh?”

“You have no idea.”

***

They’re sitting cross-legged on opposite ends of Kara’s bed, looking at each other nervously.

“Okay, I guess this is it.”

“Yep.” Lena wants to laugh at the way Kara pops the ‘p’, but this is supposed to be a serious conversation, not her fawning over her ridiculously cute girlfriend once again.

“We should… talk.”

Kara takes a deep breath, and gets the look she gets when she makes a decision and is determined to carry it out.

“Look, Lena. I want to do this. I want to… take us to the next level. But I want to do it right.”

“Kara, if you can’t say the word ‘sex’, we probably shouldn’t be having it.”

“Alex said that too,” Kara says, sheepish. “But I do want to have sex with you, Lena. You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, and I love you so much, and the things you do to me… I want you, okay? And Alex says that that’s totally normal, that, like, I’m allowed, you know? But I’m terrified that this isn’t going to be good for you, or that you don’t want it as much as I do, because I have no idea what I’m doing or how to even talk about this with you and I don’t want you to be disappointed, and – “

Lena scoots closer to her girlfriend, effectively silencing her adorable ramble.

“Babe,” she says, taking Kara’s hands in her own. “Just for the record, I want you, too. I love you, and you’re so beautiful, and you know very well how hot I think you are. Also, you’ve been asking my permission before touching me since we were five - rest assured that you are not pressuring me into anything. And in case you forgot, we’ve been dating since we were thirteen, so it’s not like I’m any more experienced than you are. I’m really nervous, too. But as long as we keep communicating, and we’re willing to laugh about it, we’ll figure it out together, okay?”

“You know, that last bit sounds a lot like what Alex told me yesterday.”

“Yeah, I may have called Maggie after our little, uh, shirtless make out session the other day. Those two are so in sync it’s scary.”

Kara grins, obviously (and adorably) proud of herself. “I got you bothered, huh?”

“We were making out _shirtless,_ Kara. And you’re _hot._ ”

“I seem to remember that _you_ were fully clothed.”

“That… can be fixed.” Lena leans over, her eyes flitting from Kara’s eyes to her lips and back up to her eyes, before Kara closes the distance and kisses her softly, but without hesitation. Lena _loves_ the way Kara’s able to make her feel wanted without making it feel like she’s being possessive.

“I like that idea,” Kara murmurs against her lips, and Lena grips the back of her shirt to pull her closer, even though that’s not actually possible.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I love you, Lee. You know that, right?”

“I love you, too, you know? This is… going to be fine. Just, let’s keep talking, okay? And listen to each other, and, yeah.”

“Sounds good,” Kara says, before kissing her again.

***

When Kara takes off Lena’s shirt, she’s literally struck dumb for a second. Lena’s T-shirt slips over her head, and her hair’s all messy from Kara’s hands and the shirt, and there’s so much skin on display that Kara cannot _wait_ to touch. God, she’s gay. Well, _bi_ , but still. So _very_ gay for Lena Luthor.

“ _Fuck,_ Lee, you’re beautiful.”

“Says you.”

“Yeah, says me. You’re gorgeous, and I love you, and you should never wear a shirt ever again.”

Lena blushes, giggles, and it’s adorable, and Kara pulls her closer to kiss her again, her hands roaming over Lena’s naked back. Her fingers find the clasp of Lena’s bra, and she freezes.

“Is this okay?” she asks, softly, against Lena’s lips, and Lena presses into her, nodding.

“Great.” Kara kisses Lena again, and tries to unclasp her bra. But, well…

“Having some trouble there, hot stuff?”

“The angle’s really awkward, okay? I’m not used to it this way around.” Kara huffs, annoyed.

Lena giggles, and it gets Kara going too, and suddenly they’re both giggling uncontrollably, and yeah, this isn’t so bad, even with the blunder. (Which, if Kara’s being honest, is probably the first of many, knowing her.)

“I love you,” Kara manages, in between all the laughing.

“Yeah, I love you too.”

Then Lena’s bra finally comes off, and Kara doesn’t have a lot of very coherent thoughts after that.

***

“Oh my God, I love your boobs.”

“Okay, Kara.”

“I mean it, they’re really nice.”

“You know you’re allowed to touch, right? Not just stare?”

Again, not many coherent thoughts were had after that.

***

“I don’t think that’s how…”

“Yeah, that’s not the – “

Lena buries her face in Kara’s neck, and both of them laugh.

“You’re still attracted to me, right?” Kara asks, shy and blushing and adorable, and Lena pulls back to press a kiss to Kara’s nose.

“Ridiculously.”

***

“Oh, wow, Kara. _Wow._ ”

“Can I… can I just hold you for a little bit? You… that was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever… can I just hold you?”

“Yeah, I’m feeling slightly like Jello anyway. Wow.”

“Jello, huh?”

“Don’t look so smug, Kara, I’m going to return the favour in a second and then _you’re_ not going to be able to move _your_ legs.”

 

***

“ _Wow._ I get it.”

“Told you.”

“You’re really good at that.”

“Thanks.”

“Who’s looking smug now?”

“Are you saying I don’t deserve it?”

“Oh, no, you definitely do.”

***

“Your skin is so soft,” Kara says, trailing her fingers up and down Lena’s naked back. “It seems impossible.”

“I’ve got to say, the whole sex thing was great, but I’m really loving the cuddling right now.”

The arm around her waist tightens, a kiss is pressed to her temple, and Kara lets out a deep breath.

“So… you’re okay? That was… alright?”

“Kara, love, that was wonderful,” Lena says, nuzzling further into the crook of Kara’s neck. She presses soft kisses to any skin she can find, and revels in the way Kara pulls her closer again and kisses the top of her head. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Kara hums, soft and beautiful and satisfied, and Lena’s never been more in love. “And it was only like, 40% giggling, right?”

“Yeah, I think we did pretty well.” Lena grins, and then Kara’s giggling again. “You know, for our first time.”

“We could definitely use some practice, though, right? I mean – we’ll be doing it again – if you want to, I mean, no pressure, but –  that was good, right?”

Lena chuckles, snuggling up to her perfect girlfriend again.

“Careful there, hot stuff, you’re getting dangerously close to adorable rambler.”

“Well, one, if you take one look at my abs I’ll be back to – what was it? – oh yeah, ridiculously hot.”

“I’m… not going to deny that.”

“And two, you love my adorable ramblings.”

Lena can’t help but smile, and then she presses her smile to Kara’s, because there’s a gorgeous, sweet, ridiculously hot and wonderfully naked girl in her arms, and she’s _hers_.

“I do love them. And I love _you._ ”

“I love you, too.”

***

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Every kudo is a good luck wish to my best friend on her med school exams this week, please send her good vibes :)


End file.
